


Soul Taker

by Demonhero



Series: Soul Taker [1]
Category: SoulTaker - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Magic, Novel, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonhero/pseuds/Demonhero





	1. Introduccion

Érase una taberna en un pueblo alejado de todo reino conocido, en ella se reunen; soldados, campesinos, viajeros, comerciantes… todo está tranquilo. Es un día cualquiera de lluvia y el sol ya se ha puesto por lo que todos los clientes están cansados del trabajo o del camino. El tabernero al otro lado de la barra charla con un soldado y un campesino sobre las cosechas.

-Es inconcebible lo poco que hemos podido recoger este año.- Farfulla el campesino

-¿Y a qué se debe eso Víctor? Esta primavera ha llovido más que suficiente.-pregunta el tabernero

-Y yo que sé… Mis hombres no paran de decirme que han visto un monstruo en el maizal. ¡Panda de vagos de mierda!-

-¿Un monstruo? que tontería…-ríe el soldado- Si hubiera alguno mis chicos lo habrían visto-

-¡No se lo tome a mal pero sus chicos no ven tres en un burro!- dijo el campesino mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa picaresca al soldado

-Por lo menos no ven quimeras como los tuyos,¡Ja, ja, ja!-dijo el tabernero y los tres se pusieron a reír a carcajadas fruto de las copas de más que llevan encima.

En ese momento retumba a través de las ventanas un rayo seguido de un trueno. Nadie se inmuta, ni prestan detalle a dicho evento. Pero empiezan a caer más y más, todos en el mismo punto. Una y otra vez sin parar. La gente expectante no puede dejar de mirar la aterradora imagen que se muestra ante sus ojos. Y como empezó, cesó inmediatamente.

Un silencio sepulcral inunda la sala, la que antes era una taberna a hora punta ahora parece vacía. Solamente rompe el silencio la puerta principal abriéndose. 

Un ser de aspecto amenazante entra en la estancia cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Se sacude de barro las botas y se dirige a la barra. La gente expectante observa fijamente al misterioso ser. En la oscuridad solo consiguen distinguir unos cuernos afilados como espadas y un pelaje que recubre todo su cuerpo. Cuando la luz de la estancia le ilumina distinguen con claridad que se trata de una persona, seguramente un aventurero un tanto extravagante. Los cuernos formaban parte de un yelmo que llevaba puesto. Y el pelaje era un abrigo de pelo que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres, extraño?- gruñe el tabernero al nuevo cliente.

-Necesito una habitación y una cena, me da igual la que sea- dijo el aventurero

-Por supuesto, toma asiento y enseguida le sirvo la cena-

-Si no es molestia déjeme la cena en la habitación, subiré en un momento- acto seguido el aventurero se quita el gran abrigo de piel. Los demás clientes se quedan atónitos. Debajo del abrigo lleva una armadura plateada, los más experimentados pudieron distinguir uno o dos materiales que la formaban. Estaba claro que este aventurero no era normal.

Todo el mundo traga saliva. "Alguien así vestido debía ser un soldado de alto rango, pero no había rastro de medallas o de algún título" pensaron.

Su armadura cubre por completo todo el cuerpo y sus articulaciones están formadas de un material oscuro y brillante, si no hubiera hablado pasaría fácilmente por un demonio o un espectro.

El casco que lo cubre no es distinto a la armadura, nadie en toda la taberna distingue ni lo más mínimo algún rasgo de la cara de aquel aventurero. Y no es que no tenga ranuras para respirar, el casco tiene una abertura que discurre desde la barbilla hasta una difurcación que deja dislumbrar vagamente la posición de sus ojos. Pero lo que más llama la atención son los dos grandes cuernos que tiene incrustados el la parte más alta del casco.

Ante esta imagen nadie se atreve a mirar más de dos segundos al aventurero, tanto los campesinos como los soldados que se encuentran presas del pánico y de asombro por partes iguales.

 

El aventurero alza la mirada oteando toda la estancia, buscando algo o a alguien. Sus ojos se paran en una pequeña mesa donde hay unos pocos campesinos reunidos. Sin vacilar se dirige hacia ellos. Con cada paso pone más y más nervioso a todo el mundo. Con movimientos suaves hace señas al que se encuentra en medio de su trayectoria para que mueva su silla, al ocupante de la silla sin embargo le puede los nervios y le ofrece la silla mientras hace reverencias una y otra vez. Al aventurero no parece importarle. Aparta la silla con delicadeza y se pone de pie frente a la mesa.

-¿Eras tú André?- pregunta el aventurero al que se encuentra justo frente a él.

-Si señor- dice tartamudeando por el miedo.

-Ya no tendréis problemas con la cosecha- dice el aventurero mientras coge una bolsa que porta en la cintura.

-¿ A qué se refiere con eso André ?- le dice su compañero de su derecha -¿Qué engañabobos has comprado esta vez?- ríe con nerviosismo.

-No, yo no…- pero antes de que pueda decir nada el aventurero saca una cabeza de la bolsa y la tira en la mesa. Todos los de la mesa y alrededores de esta sueltan un grito de espanto, los que estaban más lejos se levantan para ver para horrorizarse segundos después.

Solo fueron unos segundos, unos segundos de contemplar con horror la cabeza que se encuentra, aún sangrando, en la mesa de aquella taberna. El horror finalmente rompe el silencio.

-¡Asesino!- grita uno de los sentados en la mesa.

Rápidamente las personas que ocupan la mesa se separan todo lo que pueden de la cabeza. Solo queda el aventurero y el campesino con el que hablaba, el cuál no se mueve por culpa del pánico. Mientras el resto de la taberna se convierte en un caos; los viajeros, comerciantes y campesinos se agrupan en el lugar más apartado de la taberna y los soldados en cambio sacan sus armas y preparan sus escudos. La taberna entera mira al aventurero.

Este en cambio no ha reaccionado lo más mínimo. Con curiosidad mira a su alrededor, mira a la cabeza y después al campesino. Le cuesta un poco darse cuenta de lo que daba a entender.

-Vaya…- dice para sus adentros mientras coge una pequeña daga de su cinturón.

-¡Quieto asesino! Deja el cuchillo en el suelo y nadie saldrá herido- dice el soldado que antes se encontraba en la barra.

El aventurero no le presta atención y gira un poco la cabeza de la mesa. El soldado puede ver que se trataba de la cabeza de una señora de avanzada edad al que el tiempo no ha tratado bien. Tiene bolsas bajo los ojos de color carbón, sus ojos son blancos, seguramente afectados por las cataratas, su boca completamente desdentada y otros rasgos faciales estaban tan desfigurados que producían una arcada a los que la mirarán con detenimiento.

-¡He dicho quieto!- dice el soldado, el cual ya está apoyado por sus compañeros.

El aventurero levanta las manos lanzando el cuchillo formando una pequeña parábola. Los soldados aprovechan el momento para intentar reducirle pero antes de que puedan tocarle el cuchillo finaliza la parábola cayendo de lleno en la cabeza cortada. Un grito aterrador desgarra toda la estancia, todos se llevan las manos a las orejas para intentar apagar el dolor que el grito produce, todos menos el aventurero. Tras el grito la cabeza empieza a moverse.

-Yo, yo…- dice en voz baja

El aventurero mueve un poco el cuchillo clavado en el cráneo de la cabeza. La voz de la cabeza aumenta en volumen.

-Yo Juana Henen, Bruja de Hierro, te maldigo Soul Taker sin nombre AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH…!- dice la cabeza.

El aventurero saca el cuchillo del cráneo y lo lava con la bolsa en la que antes llevaba la cabeza.

Todos se quedan de piedra. No comprenden que ha pasado.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta con temor el campesino que todavía se encuentra paralizado en la mesa.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Hicimos un trato. Si yo descubría que era lo que os robaba comida, tú tenías que pagarme una estancia y una cena en esta taberna- dice el aventurero mientras ladeaba mínimamente la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

-Re…recuerdo eso pero no entiendo la cabeza- dice tartamudeando

-Pensaba que había quedado claro…- dice mientras se rasca el casco - Fué un acólito de esta bruja lo que os robaba la comida, le seguí montaña arriba para ver si podía resolver el malentendido de Soul Taker a bruja pero no se tomó muy bien las críticas, le corté la cabeza, guarde la cabeza como prueba, dejé el cadáver en un claro, bajé la montaña y aquí estoy. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dice el aventurero.

El campesino niega con la cabeza, tiene mucho que procesar como para dar una respuesta verbal. El resto de la taberna tienen el mismo problema. El tabernero levanta la voz.

-Perdone, ¿pero cómo la ha hecho eso de que hablara?- pregunta el tabernero.

-Las brujas de hierro no son brujas cualquiera, se dedican sobretodo a curar la aversión al hierro de otras brujas, debido a los experimentos que realizan poseen trazas de hierro en todo su cuerpo, de ahí que al venir hacia aquí cayeran tantos rayos en el cadáver de la bruja. Este cuchillo es de un material que reacciona con el hierro creando una pequeña descarga. Clavándolo en el punto correcto puedes hacer que repitan sus últimas palabras- expone el aventurero mientras traza líneas en el aire como si su dedo fuera una tiza y el aire su pizarra.

-¿Entonces es usted un Soul Taker?- pregunta una voz entre la multitud de los que siguen apartados en el extremo opuesto de la taberna.

-¿Cómo va a ser un Soul Taker? Eso es un cuento de viejos- dice otra persona dentro del tumulo.

-Si, lo soy- dijo el aventurero mas su voz queda tapada por otras tantas.

-Pero si el Soul Taker es una nana que me cantaba mi madre, es imposible sea un Soul Taker-

-Si lo soy- dice el aventurero con intención de que alguien le escuche.

-Yo lo oí una vez en una canción de un trovador en la capital-

-El duque de Onivar tiene un cuadro del Soul Taker y no tiene la pinta tan macabra de este aventurero-

-Ay,…- dice en bajo el aventurero un poco dolorido por ese comentario.

La discusión sigue durante una hora ignorando al aventurero, mientras este recibe del campesino el dinero justo para pagar al tabernero, lo cuál hace justo después, le recuerda al tabernero que cuando esté la cena se la subiera y sin decir nada cogió el abrigo de piel y sube a su habitación.

Solo es subir un piso y girar a la izquierda. Abre la puerta y se encuentra la mínima expresión de una habitación, una cama, una silla y cuatro paredes. Tira el abrigo a la cama, se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y espera en silencio. 

Abajo siguen discutiendo. Levemente oye la cocina poniéndose en marcha. Los olores no tardan en llegar. La leña ardiendo, la sopa, la carne,… puede olerlo todo. La conversación que tenían se relaja y baja tanto de tono que ya no distingue lo que dicen. Tras un rato oye como una persona sube por las escaleras; una joven, tamaño medio y porta algo consigo. La joven llama a la puerta.

-Pase- dice el aventurero

La joven pasa. Se sorprende al verle en el suelo. -¿Le pasa algo a la silla o a la cama?- pregunta

-No les pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a sentarme en el suelo- responde el aventurero

La mujer se siente un poco incomoda, deja el plato de carne a cierta distancia del aventurero, con miedo. El aventurero se da cuenta pero no se le ocurre una forma de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta el aventurero.

-¿Eh? Emm… Es cerdo con verduras- dice la joven entrecortada y distraída, no para de evitar cruzar su mirada con el aventurero.-¿Tienes nombre?-dice mirando de un lado a otro.

-No precisamente, nací siendo esclavo y ni se molestaron en ponerme un nombre… pero puedes llamarme Sinnombre, así me llamaba mi maestro- dice Sinnombre.

-Va… vale- responde la joven- Yo… yo..-

-No es necesario que me digas tu nombre- interrumpe Sinnombre.

La joven se estira como un palo, no para de mirar la puerta mas no se atreve a cruzarla, algo la retiene dentro de aquella habitación. Sinnombre se empieza a impacientar, no puede comer con alguien en la misma habitación, no puede arriesgarse a que le vean la cara.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta Sinnombre.

-N… no, es que…- dice entrecortada apretando los brazos al cuerpo. -Me han pedido que le acompañe esta noche- dice con los ojos cerrados y en voz baja. Una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos. -L… lo siento, yo nunca..-

-¡¿Quién te lo ha pedido?!- corta de nuevo Sinnombre, pero esta vez su voz rebota por toda la estancia.

\- El re… reverendo y …- dice con miedo la joven mientras veía como Sinnombre apretaba más y más los puños.

Sinnombre coge aire - Como Soul Taker no puedo intervenir si no es parte de un contrato- dice entre dientes- así que te voy a dar dos opciones: te vas de mi habitación y me dejas comer en paz o me contratas-

-¿Contratarte? ¿Para qué?- pregunta la joven con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

-Contratarme para enseñar una lección a todos aquellos que han permitido que se trate a una joven de esta manera - dice con una voz llena de ira.

La joven se asusta, siente una oleada de furia en cada palabra. Se siente como si ella tuviera la llave de la destrucción en sus manos.

-¿Cómo funciona ese contrato?- pregunta, quería saber la naturaleza del contrato por las múltiples historias que contaban los juglares de los tratos fraudulentos de los genios mágicos.

-Tu me pides algo y me das algo a cambio, si el trato es justo aceptaré y cumpliré con todas las condiciones que imponga el trato. Si no fuera justo no estoy obligado a cumplirlo. Si el pago no pudiera realizarse puedo quedarme con cualquier cosa que te pertenezca.- dice Sinnombre.

-Entonces si te pido que les des una “lección”, ¿qué tendría que darte? No tengo mucho que ofrecer- dice la joven mientras se rebuscaba los bolsillos.

-Les daré una lección que nunca olvidarán a cambio de una gota de tu sangre- dice Sinnombre ahora con un tono más relajado.

-¿Para qué queréis mi sangre?- pregunta la joven asqueada.

-La necesito para finalizar otro trato- responde Sinnombre.

La joven se lo piensa un momento.

-Vale… Pero comprended que lo hicieron por miedo, fue el sacerdote el que les empezó a contar esa horrible canción que decía que dormías cada noche con una joven… No digo que el resto no sean culpables pero…- empieza a dudar la joven.

-Se lo que piensas, no mataré a nadie- dice Sinnombre.

-Gracias,…- dice la joven que aún alberga dudas.

-¿Cerramos el trato?- dice Sinnombre mientras se levanta y le ofrece la mano.

-¿No los matarás?- pregunta la joven.

-Juro por mi honor y mi título de Soul Taker que tras la “lección” no habrá ningún muerto ni ningún herido- dice Sinnombre.

-Vale…- dice la joven mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Tras un suave apretón y una pequeña sacudida el trato está firmado.

-Ahora he de pedirla que no abandone la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia- dice Sinnombre.

Sinnombre se dirige a la cama y rebusca algo en el abrigo. Saca un pequeño bote de cristal con algo gris en el fondo. -Por fin voy a poder finalizar este trato- dice para si mismo. Saca la cosa grisácea del bote y se lo ofrece a la joven.

-¡Que asco!¿Qué es eso?- dice la joven que rápidamente pone sus manos a la espalda.

-Es un hada vinculante, solo necesita una gota de sangre para vivir durante 100 años. Su anterior dueño murió y me la entregó para que le encontrará otro compañero. Por lo que me dijo, este tipo de hada no tiene poderes solo sirve de apoyo moral- dice Sinnombre

-Y ¿Por qué me la das?- pregunto la joven.

-Porque ahora es tuya, dale una gota de tu sangre y no se separará de ti, tendrás una amiga de por vida- dice Sinnombre.

La joven mira de nuevo la cosa grisácea y en verdad vw un pequeña mujer con unas alas marchitas y con la piel gris como la ceniza.

-Tómala y dale una gota de tu sangre, debo bajar en seguida oigo como el sacerdote está despidiéndose- dice Sinnombre mientras le entrega la hada a la joven y sacaba un escudo del forro del gran abrigo de piel que yacía en la cama.

-¿Cómo los oyes desde aquí?- pregunta la joven mientras intentaba oír algo más que el viento que entra por la ventana.

-No tengo tiempo para explicártelo- dice Sinnombre mientras abre la puerta.

Tras cerrarla la habitación se queda en silencio. La joven sujeta a la pequeña hada como si se pudiera romper solo con tocarla. De repente nota de nuevo la ola de ira que había sentido antes cuando Sinnombre se enfadó. Sus pies se pusieron a temblar tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse para no caerse. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Pidió a los dioses que Sinnombre cumpliera con su parte del trato.

Sinnombre baja las escaleras de un salto. Su aterrizaje parte varios tablones de madera del suelo. En lo que se incorpora ve la misma habitación de antes pero con una persona más, el sacerdote. Sinnombre lo mira de arriba a abajo; gordo, verrugoso, con la túnica manchada de grasa y con una Biblia que sujetaba con sus dedos rollizos y llenos de anillos son solo algunas de las cosas que le asquearon por dentro.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?- pregunta en alto el sacerdote. Todos rien con él.

-Perdoneme pero quería hablar con usted un momento- dice Sinnombre.

-¿Le ha satisfecho ya la joven? ¿O es que le ha sabido a poco?- dice el sacerdote mientras ríe.

Sinnombre haciendo caso omiso entona una pequeña canción.

 

_Con el Soul Taker ten cuidado,_

_tus problemas hará desaparecer,_

_pero si el pago no es lo acordado,_

_puedes perecer._

_Con el Soul Taker ten cuidado,_

_cada noche con una joven duerme_

_y esta el sueño le ha robado,_

_esta joven, es la misma muerte._

_Con el Soul Taker ten cuidado,_

_paga por cada pecado,_

_la ira es su único aliado,_

_ten mucho cuidado._

 

-¿No es la misma canción que nos ha cantado el sacerdote? Pero la letra era distinta… - pregunta el tabernero

-Pero… pero si la traduje hace dos días- dice titubeante el sacerdote. -¿Cómo la conocéis?-

 _-¡Prope!_ \- dijo Sinnombre, su escudo brilla y todas las puertas y ventanas se cierran de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa sacerdote?- pregunta un campesino.

\- ¡Pasa, que habéis tratado a una persona como un mero objeto por una simple canción de hace 100 años!- dice Sinnombre. Su voz llena de ira y rabia inunda toda la estancia, los más débiles de espíritu caen de rodillas al suelo y los más valientes o más estúpidos sacan las armas y los escudos. El sacerdote sin embargo no se mueve.

-Por el poder de la iglesia te obligo a que ceses tu rabia. Encierra y controla las almas que has tomado Soul Taker o acabarás liberandolas- dice el cura portando una cruz en la mano.

- _¡Memento!_ \- dice Sinnombre y el escudo vuelve a brillar.

-No se preocupe sacerdote esta será una lección que nunca olvidarán- dice Sinnombre mientras clava el escudo en el suelo de un solo golpe.

-No puedes hacerme nada, soy un emisario de Dios y no…- empieza a decir el sacerdote pero es interrumpido por un puñetazo de Sinnombre que consique que le salten todos los dientes de la boca. Todos atónitos se quedan con la boca abierta.

El general dio la orden y los soldados se abalanzan contra Sinnombre. Primero responde un soldado que con brazo firme golpea con su espada en el hombro de Sinnombre, pero al contacto la espada reboa sin dejar mella. Medio segundo después golpean el resto de soldados en distintas zonas del cuerpo dando el mismo resultado.

Sinnombre sin inmutarse aparta a uno de una bofetada, la cual se marca en el yelmo del pobre soldado. Avanza dejando atrás a los soldados perplejos y coge al sacerdote del cuello para segundos después estamparlo contra una mesa. Tanto la mesa como la espalda del sacerdote crujen y los dos se desploman. Sin dejarle tiempo de respirar Sinnombre lo coge nuevamente por la cabeza y lo lanza al otro lado de la estancia. El sacerdote cae al suelo y sin poder incorporarse vomita sangre.

Sinnombre carga contra el sacerdote con un paso tranquilo y dominante. Tres soldados se ponen en su camino.

-¡Ataquen a la vez!- grita el general. Los soldados se mueven al unísono como si los activara el mismo resorte apuntando los tres al mismo punto de la armadura. Ninguna armadura podría aguantar tal golpe mas la armadura de Sinnombre no era una armadura cualquiera. Las tres armas golpean y las tres se frenan en seco al contacto.

Sinnombre aprovecha la impresión y golpea a uno de ellos en la cara, dejando en el yelmo la inconfundible marca de un puño. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar al segundo lo patea mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Y justo cuando el tercero esta preparado para volver a atacar lo agarra de la cabeza y lo lanza contra el cuarto guerrero que intenta desesperadamente realizar un ataque por la retaguardia. El resto de guerreros permanecen a una distancia de seguridad, ninguno se atreve a ser el siguiente. Tras esto vuelve a avanzar hacia el sacerdote pero de nuevo tenía a alguien impidiéndole el paso, el general. Le temblaban las piernas de ver como despachaban a sus soldados y el valor que le quedaba era el justo para interponerse en el camino del Soul Taker.

-Adelante,… General,… Le protege la gracia divina- dice el sacerdote mientras sigue sangrando por la boca. Una gota de esperanza despierta la llama del valor latente en el corazón del general. Observa con detenimiento a su contrincante pero al mirar a Sinnombre a los ojos siente un ciclón de desesperación e ira que apaga y entierra esa llama.

-Apártese- dice Sinnombre y una ráfaga de ira brota de cada letra de la palabra.

El general, que a duras penas se mantiene en pie, dice con un hilo de voz -No… puedo…-

-Lo entiendo- dice Sinnombre mientras le lanza contra la pared de su izquierda de una patada dejándolo noqueado al instante. Después se planta frente al sacerdote.

-Para ahora y te daré lo que quieras; dinero, poder, mujeres…- en ese momento el sacerdote se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho e intenta disculparse pero Sinnombre le pisa el pecho partiendole varias costillas. Sin decir palabra Sinnombre lo coge del brazo izquierdo y se lo desencaja del hombro a la fuerza. Todos los presentes oyen el chasquido y el grito del sacerdote.

-Por favor Dios mio- pronuncia el sacerdote mientras se le llenaban los pulmones de sangre.

Sinnombre sin decir nada lo agarra del otro brazo y de la pierna contraria y los tuerce con un fuerte giro de muñeca, los gritos y el asombro vuelven a repetirse. Luego levanta el pie del pecho del sacerdote y se agacha para decirle una frase que le perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días

-Como me entere de que vuelves a tratar así a cualquier otra persona estate seguro de que ningún Dios podrá salvarte de mi-

Tras estas palabras se acerca al escudo, dice - ¡Custodibus murorum! - y el escudo vuelve a brillar. Su brillo abarca toda la estancia y ciega a todos los que allí están. Cuando la luz cesa, todo se encuentra como antes. Todos se quedan atónitos y tanto los soldados como el general revisan cada parte de su cuerpo buscando alguna huella o pista de lo que había sucedido. Mientras, el sacerdote, pálido como la leche, se encuentra de nuevo de pie frente al Soul Taker.

-Bueno… ¿hace falta que repita la lección?- dice Sinnombre

El sacerdote cae de rodillas poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

-No hace falta…- dice el sacerdote con un hilo de voz para segundos después desmayarse.

-Ya he cumplido con mi parte- dice Sinnombre y le ofrece un pequeño punzón-Es hora de que cumplas con tu parte- 

La joven se pincha el dedo y una pequeña gota de sangre surge del pinchazo. Después deja que la gota caiga sobre la pequeña boca de la hada. Tras unos segundos la hada empieza a coger color y se despereza como si se despertara de una siesta. Mira a su alrededor, saluda con la mano a Sinnombre y luego se fija en la joven.

-Bueno, ya he causado mucho revuelo por aquí- dice Sinnombre mientras guarda el escudo en el abrigo y recoge este.

Tanto la joven como el hada guardan silencio y se despiden con la mano mientras Sinnombre abandona la habitación.

-¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?-dice para si misma la hada

La joven sorprendida de que la hada hablase su idioma simplemente responde diciendo  

-Hemos cerrado un trato -


	2. Fuego

Es un día como otro cualquiera, los pájaros empiezan a cantar y los primeros rayos de luz asoman por el horizonte. Un tanto perezoso empieza a levantarse. Le duele el cuerpo un poco más de lo habitual, dormir a la intemperie es lo que tiene.

-Si no hubiera montado la que monté en esa taberna a lo mejor podría haber dormido un poco mejor- dijo para si mismo mientras se levantaba del todo. Miró el fuego y solo quedan cenizas, echó un poco de agua por si acaso y se dispuso a reemprender su camino.

El lugar donde había dormido era una roca elevada, perfecta por si le atacaban y alejada del camino para reducir la posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Poco le cuesta volver a encontrar el camino que le dirigirá a su destino. No es un camino muy cuidado, ni muy transitado pero se dirige hacia el sur y eso es lo único que necesita.

Poco tarda en vislumbrar el siguiente pueblo.

-Hace semanas que no como algo, espero que tengan algo para realizar un trato- pensó para si. Como Soul Taker no se le permite llevar mucho dinero por lo que está estipulado que todo lo que consigan debe ser por tratos.

Realizar un trato con un Soul Taker es muy sencillo; pides lo que quieras y ofreces una recompensa a cambio, si es justo se acepta, si no, no. La recompensa no debe ser dinero a no ser que no se tenga otra cosa. Y **siempre** debe de cumplirse lo acordado o el Soul Taker puede tomar todo lo que quiera. Debido a esto normalmente los tratos se cierran con comida o un techo en el que dormir. Hay otras normas que debe seguir un Soul Taker mas lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Cuanto más se acerca al pueblo más nota un olor a quemado. No huele a barbacoa y tampoco a chasca por lo que quedan pocas opciones.

-Apuesto a que unos bandidos han saqueado y quemado el pueblo. No sería raro siendo esta zona la más alejada del reino-. Y aunque una de las reglas del código de Soul Taker le impide interferir en asuntos fuera de los tratos aligera el paso un poco. Tras unos minutos llega al pueblo.

Casas y establos en llamas, animales corriendo sin control y la gente intentando apagar el fuego como puede. La vista es espeluznante. Rápidamente ojea a su alrededor buscando a alguien para poder realizar un trato y así ayudar.

En lo que hace señas a un campesino este se gira hacia el y sale huyendo.

-¡Han vuelto, han vuelto los demonios!- dice mientras huye como una gallina.

Sinnombre sabe cómo responder a eso. 

-¿Les atacaron demonios? No es posible, los demonios no trabajan así. Hay demasiada gente viva como para que hayan sido demonios-.

Y en lo que se pierde en sus razonamientos se encuentra rodeado de campesinos. Todos ellos apuntándole con rastrillos y hozes. No vuelve en si hasta que el más fortachón de ellos se dirige a él.

-¡Quieto ahí cornudo!.

Mira a cada campesino a los ojos. Todos sienten miedo de él y tienen más ganas de huir que de enfrentarle. Si fueran una amenaza podría con ellos en un segundo pero lleva demasiado tiempo sin comer como para meterse en otra pelea, así que levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

Sorprendidos y precavidos mantienen sus armas preparadas. Un pequeño muchacho vestido de blanco se acerca con un pequeño cubo de agua.

-¿Ves esto? Es agua bendita. Como no nos cuentes donde te has llevado a los demás te la echaremos encima, demonio inmundo- bocifera el fortachón mientras le quita bruscamente el cubo al chaval.

Sinnombre suelta un pequeño resoplido seguido de una cara de incredulidad, la cual tapa su casco.

-¿Unos campesinos con agua bendita? Eso debe ser más raro que un perro verde- piensa para si -Solo por curiosidad… ¿De dónde la habéis sacado?- pregunta, evitando decirlo en tono de burla.

-De la iglesia- responde el chaval en seguida para luego recibir una colleja.

-Esa no sirve - responde sin titubeos - El agua bendita se consigue a través de mucha oración y rituales purificadores. Lo que tienes ahí no podría ni con un demonio menor- y con esas palabras aflora aún más el miedo entre los que le rodeaban. Uno de ellos no pudo más y se postró ante Sinnombre pidiendo clemencia.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? - pregunta el fortachón.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR, POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES!- grita el campesino arrodillado sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba.

-Vale…- dice Sinnombre, mas sus palabras no llegan a nadie.

-LEVANTA PATÁN, ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ TU PADRE SI TE VE ASÍ?.

-MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO Y NO QUIERO ACABAR COMO ÉL.

Antes de que la discusión llegue a más Sinnombre coge al campesino que está de rodillas con una mano y lo pone de pie. Todos, extrañados, no saben qué hacer.

-No soy un demonio, soy un Soul Taker- dice dirigiéndose a los dos campesinos que discutían.

-Eso es un cuento de hadas- responde rápidamente el chaval.

-Soy tan real como lo que cuentan esas fabulas.

-Es imposible, algunas historias se remontan de hace 200 años.

-Yo nunca he dicho que fuera el de las historias, ha habido muchos Soul Taker’s...-pero antes de que pudiera continuar una figura menuda se acercó por detrás a la muchedumbre que rodeaba al Soul Taker.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todos? El pueblo está ardiendo y vosotros aquí de cháchara- dice el alcalde.

Antes de que ninguno pueda decir nada Sinnombre aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Estaban a punto de hacer un trato; yo apago el fuego a cambio del propio fuego.

Todos se quedaron atónitos pero el fortachón ve su oportunidad de lucirse ante su alcalde.

-Por su puesto, ya que es un Soul Taker debe cumplir con el trato acordado- sonrie para si- Hagamos el trato- y tiende su mano.

Sinnombre se la estrecha firme y sin caer el la provocación del fortachón que apreta cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Este caballero se encargará del fuego el solito? Déjame que lo dude- dice el alcalde.

-¿Dónde se originó el fuego?- pregunta Sinnombre.

-En esa cabaña de ahí, pero nos serías más útil si apagaras las que se están empezando a quemar…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el Soul Taker se dirije sin prestarle atención a la susodicha cabaña.

Se para a un metro de ella, se encuentra a un palmo del fuego y en mitad de la ráfaga de calor constante que expulsa la cabaña. Saca el orbe de color rojo que decora su escudo.

-¡Descendit ignis!- dice Sinnombre antes de derribar la puerta de una patada y entrar de lleno en el infierno de llamas del interior de la cabaña.

A todos los que presencian esa locura se les congela la sangre. Se produce un silencio que solo se rompe con el chasquido de la madera ardiendo.

De repente una luz empieza a brillar del interior de la cabaña. Una luz equiparable a la de un faro que ilumina la mar.

El pueblo entero deja su tarea y observan como la luz se hace cada vez más y más intensa, llegando al punto de que se puede ver desde cualquier punto de este.

-Mira mamá, el fuego se va- dice un niño pequeño. Cuando la madre mira a donde señala el infante ve como el fuego poco a poco se desmenuza en pequeñas chispas que son atraídas por el origen de la luz.

Antes de darse cuenta el pueblo entero, está bajo estas pequeñas chispas que forman un manto estrellado que poco a poco se ve engullido por el origen de la luz formando una espiral de luces.

Tras unos minutos todas las chispas son absorbidas por la luz, dónde antes había fuego ahora solo hay madera quemada y la luz poco a poco disminuye.

Cuando la luz ha disminuido por completo es cuando vuelven a ver al Soul Taker.

-Imposible- dice el fortachón.

-Con que las leyendas eran ciertas…- dice el chaval que habia traido el cubo.

-¿De que leyendas hablas, chico?- pregunta el alcalde.

-“El Soul Taker es capaz de doblegar al fuego a su voluntad”

«Que suerte poder cargar la gema de piros, sin ella de catalizador no podrí ni invocar una chispa» piensa para si Sinnombre.

Tras la conmoción el pueblo estalla de júbilo, tardan poco en rodear al Soul Taker para agradecer su ayuda mas no sé pueden acercar mucho ya que su reluciente armadura desprende tanto calor como el acero recién salido del horno. Mientras el alcalde se acerca y la gente se aparta.

-Gracias caballero.

-Solo he cumplido con lo acordado- responde Sinnombre intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-¡Espera un momento!- grita el fortachón- No me fío un pelo de este tío ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?

-Me he quedado con el fuego- responde Sinnombre mientras le enseña el orbe rojo que había usado.

La gente del pueblo observa el extraño orbe. En este pueden ver fuego, cenizas y lava en un constante intercambio entre ellos.

Sinnombre se acerca a su escudo y coloca el orbe en su posición y tras un chasquido el escudo brilla para volver a apagarse.

El pueblo no sale de su asombro primero un caballero de brillante armadura y cuernos de demonio viene al pueblo y segundo usa magia para apagar el fuego de todo el pueblo, todos se sienten como si estuvieran en un cuento de hadas.

Sinnombre empieza a sentirse incómodo y para romper el silencio decide hablar directamente al alcalde.

-Perdón, señor alcalde, hace varias semanas que no como ¿Sería posible hacer algún recado a cambio de comida y bebida?

-No es necesario, nuestro tabernero te preparará lo que sea.

-Mi código es firme debo hacer algo por vos si quiero ser merecedor de la comida.

-Haces honor a las historias…- dice el alcalde mientras mira a cada uno de los pueblerinos que le rodean buscando a alguien a quien pudiera ayudar.

-Yo necesitaría su ayuda- dijo una voz femenina.

Sinnombre se giró y vio una mujer joven delgada pero fuerte, vestida con una armadura de cuero negro verduzco y una capucha que cubre casi por completo su pelo cobrizo. Con una mirada seductora y unas piernas engarzadas con punzones y dagas que dejarían sin aliento a cualquier hombre se acerca sin titubeos a Sinnombre que no reacciona ante ella.

\- Mérida, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?- pregunta el alcalde.

\- Justo a tiempo de ver los fuegos artificiales - dice Mérida sin apartar la mirada del Soul Taker. Entre los dos empezó un enfrentamiento visual, los dos miran al otro intentando ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Mérida ve un hombre alto, aproximadamente de dos metros veinte, de complexión fuerte con hombros grandes y cintura fina, vestido con una armadura de un material desconocido de color blanco grisáceo. Se detiene un momento para apreciar su escudo; este es de un tamaño mediano-grande y esta enjoyado con 6 orbes de colores llamativos y sirve además de funda para una espada mediana que ahora esta enfundada. Nunca había visto algo así por lo que se sorprendió. «Un caballero que hace magia, menudo bicho más raro»

Sinnombre en cambio no reparó mucho en la joven, cálculo su fuerza y destreza usando su estatura, su masa muscular y la movilidad de su armadura, a todo lo demás no le dió mucha importancia.

-¿Tienes nombre grandullón?- pregunta Mérida.

-No, pero puedes llamarme Sinnombre.

-¡Ja! ¿Será una broma?

-…

-Ya veo que no.

\- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

\- Directo al grano, me gusta.

\- …

\- Vale, vale. Quiero encontrar a los que han prendido fuego al pueblo.

\- ¿Solo encontrarlos?

\- Ten cuidado Mérida, los Soul Taker de las fábulas son conocidos por tomarse las peticiones literalmente- dice el alcalde- Antes nos prometió que se quedaría con el fuego y …

\- Espera, ¿es un Soul Taker?

\- Si - responde Sinnombre.

\- No puede ser - dice Mérida con un tono burlón. Y busca alguna reacción entre la multitud pero su mirada le deja bien claro que ninguno la está gastando una broma.

-¿Entonces puedo pedir lo que quiera a cambio de una comida y una bebida?

\- No puedo hacer lo imposible, pero lo demás sí, si la recompensa lo merece.

\- ¿Podrías demostrar que eres un Soul Taker a cambio de una comida?

Sinnombre le ofrece su mano dando a entender que el trato es justo y Mérida le da la mano con intriga y picardía.

\- Chico del agua- dice Sinnombre buscando al muchacho de antes.

\- Aquí señor.

\- ¿Que fábula de Soul Taker querrías ver con tus propios ojos?

El muchacho titubea durante un momento mientras piensa.

-¿Por qué no pruebas que tu espada es irrompible?- dice el fortachón.

-Cualquiera podría conseguir una espada fuerte- responde rápidamente Mérida.

\- ¿Podrías… podrías… partir un árbol con las manos?- dice el muchacho

\- ¿Eso servirá?- dice Sinnombre dirigiéndose a Mérida.

\- ¿Puedo elegir el árbol?

\- Por supuesto.

El pueblo, que ya estaba asombrado por la demostración de magia, está a punto de saltar de júbilo.

Sinnombre y el resto del pueblo sigen a Mérida hasta un bosque pegado al pueblo.

-Este árbol bastará- dice Mérida mientras señala el primero de una fila de árboles que dan comienzo al bosque.

-Merida es imposible que parta ese árbol con las manos, haría falta un hacha y un día entero para tirarlo abajo- dice el alcalde.

-Un Soul Taker cumple lo que promete - dice Sinnombre- Por su seguridad deberían apartarse.

Al oír eso todos se apartan unos metros.

Sinnombre palpa el gran árbol, mide a ojo su diámetro, aproximadamente un metro, y busca el punto más débil debido a su estructura y su tamaño.

«Aqui estás, hagamos esto y comamos todo lo que podamos»

Deja el escudo a un lado del árbol y hace una reverencia al árbol.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decirle que está tardando dió el primer golpe. El golpe sacudió todo el árbol desde la base hasta la copa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron como sacaba medio brazo incrustado del tronco.

-No puede ser…- dice Mérida y antes de que pueda decir nada más un segundo puñetazo golpea el árbol.

Cada puñetazo se siente en el ambiente y hace retumbar los corazones de aquellos que presencian la demostración del Soul Taker.

Después de varios el árbol irremediablemente cae hacia el bosque y Sinnombre recoge su escudo.

-¿Así es suficiente?- pregunta Sinnombre directamente a Mérida.

Mérida se toma un momento para contestar. « ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? » Son las preguntas que más se repiten hasta que se da cuenta de que todo el mundo la mira.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - dice avergonzadose instantáneamente después.

\- Pues entonces, Tabernero, ¿Podría prepararme lo que tenga y dejármelo en una habitación? Me gustaría comer a solas- y tras decirlo el pueblo estalla de júbilo nuevamente. Ninguno da crédito a lo que han visto y Sinnombre abandona a la muchedumbre mientras se dirige a la taberna.


	3. Infierno

Con los ánimos más calmados la gente del pueblo empieza a irse de la taberna, donde esperaban a que saliera el Soul Taker.  
-Señor alcalde, me vuelvo a mi granja que hay mucho que hacer -dice un campesino.  
-Yo tengo que ir a por leña para las casas, te acompaño. Además no pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que ese bicho raro salga de su habitación - dice el campesino fortachón.  
-Id con Dios- les despide el alcalde.  
Este estaba en la mesa más grande degustando un plato de sopa acompañado de su familia y de Mérida.  
\- Sigue contándome lo que me estabas diciendo, Mérida.  
-Pues lo que te decía es que me han mandado aquí para averiguar sobre esos incendios que se están produciendo por la zona.  
-¿Ha habido más ataques?- pregunta el hijo mayor del alcalde.  
-El gremio tiene registro de tres en tres pueblos distintos.-  
-Y ¿cómo están?-  
-No pudieron apagarlos a tiempo y la mayoría se están reubicando en tierras de nobles.  
-Que pena...  
-Menos mal que apareció un Soul Taker-dice la sobrina menor que casi no alcanza a alzar la vista por encima de la mesa.  
-Que razón tienes pequeña- responde su padre y toda la familia suelta una carcajada de regocijo.  
-Hablando de Soul Taker ¿Va a bajar algún día?- dice Mérida mientras se levanta.  
-Mérida, no le molestes- dice el alcalde en tono preocupado.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo con esos pirómanos y no quiero perder el tiempo aquí.  
-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
-Voy a pedirle a Sinnombre que me ayude- y al decirlo la gente se sintió extraña. Nunca habían necesitado hablar de manera respetuosa a alguien ya que todos en el pueblo se conocían pero sentían que debían llamar a Sinnombre por su título de Soul Taker.  
Tras un silencio incómodo el alcalde carraspeó.  
\- ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer?- dice el alcalde.  
\- Pues no sé, el gremio me ha dado algo de dinero para el viaje...- dice Mérida, pero es interrumpida por la sobrina.  
\- ¡No acepta dinero!- dice en un tono serio y tajante.  
\- Cariño, no hace falta que chilles - dice con dulcura su madre.  
«¿Entonces qué puedo darle?» se pregunta Mérida, después de unos segundos se encoge de hombros y se levanta de la mesa.  
-¿Ya lo has pensado?- pregunta el alcalde.  
\- Sinceramente, no. Pero algo podré ofrecerle, si no lo intento nunca lo sabré.- dice Mérida mientras se aleja de la mesa y se dirige al piso de arriba.  
La taberna no era muy grande pero se las habían apañado para que cupieran 12 habitaciones muy pequeñas con lo necesario para dormir y poco más. No era un pueblo de paso por lo que allí solo dormían mercaderes y alguna que otra vez bardos o pequeños grupos de trovadores ambulantes.  
Sinnombre había elegido la habitación más alejada de las escaleras por las que subía Mérida, pero eso ella no lo sabía. No fue problema porque ese día solo Sinnombre estaba usando las habitaciones, por lo que su puerta era la única que estaba cerrada.  
-Sinnombre- dice Mérida mientras da unos pequeños golpes con los nudillos en la puerta.  
-¿Si?  
-Soy yo, Mérida.  
-¿Mérida?... ¡A sí! La chica pelirroja. Dime.  
\- ¿Puedo entrar? Quiero hablar contigo de algo-  
\- No.  
\- Venga no seas así.  
\- No.  
\- Pues voy a entrar- dice Mérida mientras abre la puerta. En lo que empieza a ver un poco de la habitación distingue una sábana en movimiento y cuando termina de abrir ve a Sinnombre tapado con la sábana.   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Te he dicho que no entraras.  
\- ¿Por qué...?- dice mientras señala la sábana.  
Sinnombre sin decir nada señala a través de la manta la esquina de la habitación.  
Mérida se fija que en esa esquina está el yelmo que Soul Taker llevaba antes y la curiosidad la invadió. «¿Se ha tapado para que no le viera la cara?»  
-No hace falta que te tapes la cara por mí. No tengo interés alguno en los de tu clase- dice Mérida con picardía y orgullo.  
-No es eso... - dice Sinnombre medio ruborizándose por la malinterpretación.  
-¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Cicatrices, quemaduras o te falta algún ojo?- sigue insistiendo con picardía intentando ver a través de la sábana - venga, enseñamelo, no se lo diré a nadie - y en lo que intenta tirar de la manta se encuentra la mano desnuda de Sinnombre agarrándola de la muñeca.  
Su mano parece salida de una pesadilla. Esta llena de cicatrices, zonas quemadas, puntos de sutura, faltaban algunas uñas y el dedo meñique entero está recubierto de escamas oscuras. Además de todo esto es una mano tan fuerte como la de un leñador y tan grande como un jugador de petanca, se sentía como si pudiera partirle la muñeca con un leve giro mas no sintió ninguna presión o daño por su parte. Sintió que estaba ejerciendo la misma fuerza que la que ejerce una madre al sujetar los pies de su bebé para cambiarle el pañal.  
Mérida salta como un resorte de la impresión y su espalda golpea contra la pared mientras Sinnombre la suelta suavemente de la muñeca.  
-Siento que lo hayas tenido que ver- dice sin nombre mientras vuelve a guardar la mano bajo la manta.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?- dice Mérida con un hilo de voz mientras intenta recuperar su compostura.  
-Ser Soul Taker conlleva algunas cosas desagradables- dice Sinnombre mientras se pasa la mano por el brazo - no quiero hablar de eso.  
Mérida nota cierta tristeza en esas últimas palabras.  
-¿Entonces también tienes así la cara?  
Sinnombre suspira como alguien que se recoloca un gran peso sobre la espalda.  
-Mi cara es un tema aparte- se pasa la mano por la cabeza por debajo de la sábana.- Digamos que fallé una prueba muy importante y quedé maldito.  
\- ¿Maldito? ¿Cómo las maldiciones gitanas o los objetos bañados en magia oscura?- Mérida solo había oído de las maldiciones de esas dos formas pero no sé creía que ninguna de las dos pudiese ser cierta.  
\- Como lo segundo...  
\- No sé si puedo preguntarlo pero ...  
\- No quieras saberlo, no me mires la cara y no te pasará nada.  
\- Vale...  
Y con eso se produjo un silencio incómodo que duró más de lo necesario. Mérida quería pedirle ayuda y él quería saber qué quería mas el ambiente se había enrarecido. Sinnombre siguió comiendo debajo de la manta y Mérida no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Para ella ese gran guerrero ahora parecía un niño comiendo con un disfraz de fantasma al que le faltaban los ojos.  
-Estás muy ridículo ahora mismo.  
-Llevo sin comer más de 2 semanas y esta vez voy a terminarme el plato aunque me hayan interrumpido dos veces ya en menos de una semana.  
Mérida le pregunta a qué venía eso, él le explica lo sucedido en el anterior pueblo y la risotada que suelta Mérida desenrarece el ambiente que se había formado.  
-Bueno,... Me gustaría pedirte un favor- dice Mérida con nuevos ánimos.  
-Dime.  
-Me gustaría encontrar a los pirómanos.  
-Entiendo.  
-Ya son varios pueblos los que han caído ante ellos pero el gremio me ha enviado a invertigar...  
-Pero tú quieres pararlos.  
-Exacto.  
-¿Y con qué vas a hacer el trato?  
Mérida se lo piensa un momento.  
-¿Aceptas dinero?  
-Solo en casos muy extremos.  
-Este es un...  
-No.  
-Pues no tengo mucho más...  
Sinnombre se rasca la barbilla. A él le encantaría ayudar y hacer pagar a los pirómanos pero las consecuencias de su pacto se lo impiden.  
De repente se le pasa una horrible idea por la cabeza.  
-Pelirroja?  
-Mérida.  
-Eso. ¿No tendrás en un mapa la localización de esos incendios?  
-Si claro.- Mérida saca un pequeño mapa de la comarca y señala con carboncillo los pueblos que han sido atacados.- ¿En qué piensas?  
-En que es muy posible que si sea una emergencia.

Mérida se extraña y observa de nuevo el mapa buscando lo que ha visto Sinnombre.  
-Dame el carboncillo- dice Sinnombre sacando de nuevo la mano de debajo de la sábana.  
Mérida le da el carboncillo y Sinnombre dibuja una serie de líneas que unen todos los puntos entre sí formando un cuadrado deforme en el que se cruzan las diagonales en un punto del mapa. Sinnombre señala ese punto.  
-¿Qué hay aquí?- pregunta Sinnombre.  
-Una antigua mina, lo sé bien porque mi padre trabajaba allí.  
-Coje tus cosas, tenemos que ir allí ahora.  
-¿Tenemos?  
-¿No querías que te acompañara?  
-Si, pero tú a mí.  
-No hay tiempo- y mientras dice eso se levanta con la sábana tapándole de cintura para arriba y empieza a empujar a Mérida hacia la puerta. Esta se revuelve un poco inútilmente hasta que es obligada a dejar la sala.  
-Oye tú ¿Quién te crees que...- es interrumpida por la puerta cerrandose en sus narices.  
Sinnombre se termina en un momento la sopa, se mete entero en la boca un trozo de pan del tamaño de un puño, se pone el casco, el cual pasa a penas por los carrillos a tope de sopa y pan, y sale por la puerta antes de que Mérida pudiera empezar a despotricar por el empujón.  
-¿Sabes usar un arco?- pregunta Sinnombre.  
-Si pero me puedes...  
-De camino te explico- acto seguido tira hacia las escaleras y baja los escalones de dos en dos.

Los que estaban todavía abajo comiendo ven como en un momento aparece el Soul Taker bajando del piso de arriba y se dirige al alcalde apartando sillas, mesas y personas con una mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza para no romper ni herir a nadie.  
-Señor Alcalde, necesito un arco y 2 caballos- dice Sinnombre al alcalde.  
-Claro, pero a qué viene...  
-Una emergencia.  
-Marcos, ve rápido al herrero y que traiga el mejor arco y, Anna, trae dos caballos, rápido- dice el alcalde a su hijo el mayor y a su hija la mediana.  
-El arco es para Mérida así que el arco debe ser de tamaño medio, también trae todas las flechas que quepan en un carcaj y los caballos que sean los más rápidos que tengáis- dice Sinnombre a los dos que se levantan al unísono.

Mérida baja las escaleras para ver el pasillo que ha formado Sinnombre para llegar al Alcalde y ve también a Marcos y Anna salir a todo correr de la taberna.  
-Sinnombre, ¿me quieres decir qué pasa?- dice Mérida a Sinnombre cuando llega a su lado.  
-Te he pedido un arco y un caballo- dice Sinnombre.  
Mérida abrumada por la repentina serie de sucesos no sabe que responder.  
-Alcalde, debe enviar un mensaje al gremio y otra al puesto de guardia más cercano. Dígales que se necesita su presencia en este punto- dice Sinnombre mientras le muestra el mapa- los dos mensajes deben ser marcados con este sello- Sinnombre saca un sello de cera de una bolsa atada a su cinturón.  
-Rápido, Ronald, trae esa vela de ahí - dice el alcalde a su hijo el mediano.

Al rato aparece Marcos con un arco y se lo da a Sinnombre, este lo coge y lo mide a ojo comparándolo con la estatura de Mérida. Se sienta, pone su escudo apoyado en su pierna izquierda mientras sujeta el arco con las dos piernas. Ven que da pequeños toques a las gemas verde y azul, seguidamente deforma el arco mientras pronuncia palabras mágicas que hacen brillar sus dedos y momentáneamente las zonas del arco por donde estos pasan. Tras cambiar por completo la apariencia y el tamaño del arco corta con las manos la cuerda, saca de una riñonera que porta a la espalda un hilo de color plateado que brilla y sustituye la cuerda del arco justo antes de que llegue Anna para avisarles de que ya tenían los caballos preparados. A todo esto los que aún estaban en la taberna se habían quedado atónitos ante el espectáculo de "herrería arcana".

-Pruebalo Mérida- dice Sinnombre dándole el arco a Mérida en las manos. Mérida coge el arco con las dos manos y al cogerlo lo nota más ligero de lo que se esperaba. Observa con detenimiento el arco y prueba a tensarlo. Es muy buen arco, mejor que los que había en el gremio para practicar.  
-Voy con los caballos, salimos en diez minutos - dice Sinnombre mientras se dirige a la puerta.  
Todos absortos le dejan pasar y cuando sale por la puerta todas las miradas se centran en Mérida.  
-¿Qué tal el arco?¿Notas algo mágico?- pregunta el tabernero cuya cultura sobre la magia era la de los cuentos de hadas.  
-No lo noto encantado, pero está cuerda tiene algo raro... No sabría decirte- al decir eso da un pequeño pellizco a la cuerda y esta suelta un tono como si de un arpa se tratara.  
-Mérida, ten mucho cuidado- dice el Alcalde mientras se acerca a Mérida.  
-Ya lo sé, viejo.  
-Todos te consideramos como una hija más y nos llena de orgullo que seas aventurera.  
-Si sigues así me vas a hacer llorar- dice Mérida contaniendo una pequeña lágrima.  
El Alcalde se acerca y le da un abrazo, al Alcalde le siguen sus hijos y sus nietos. Mérida sufrió mucho cuando su padre murió y su madre enfermó pero la familia del Alcalde la acogió y esa felicidad que un día pensó que no volvería a tener fue cosa de todos los días.

Diez minutos después sale Mérida de la taberna y lo primero que ve es a Sinnombre acariciando a los dos caballos.  
-¿Nos vamos?- dice Mérida.  
-Antes de eso, te debo una explicación-  
-Bien, oigamos esa "emergencia".  
-Creo que van a intentar invocar algo.  
-¿Invocar?  
-Abrir un portal a otra dimensión.  
Da igual las palabras que usa Sinnombre, para alguien que no sabe de magia es como si le hablaras en otro idioma.  
-Digamos que están intentando hacer algo muy muy malo.  
-No me trates como si fuera tonta.  
-¿Has visto alguna vez a Chamán invocar un totem?  
-Si.  
-Pues es más o menos lo mismo pero lo que quieren sacar es algo que puede tocar los 4 pueblos a la vez.  
Mérida al oír eso traga saliva.  
-Pero el Chamán necesita mucha magia para invocar cosas grandes... o eso tengo me han dicho.  
-Asi sería pero se acerca algo gordo y las dimensiones oscuras están más "cerca" que nunca... o eso me dijo el oráculo, las explicaciones metafísicas no son lo mío.  
-¿Están en peligro los que viven aquí?  
-Si no los paramos estará en peligro toda la comarca.  
-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo- dice Mérida mientras monta en el caballo.  
-Tu diriges- dice Sinnombre mientras se sube al caballo de un salto.  
Los dos empiezan a cabalgar y salen del pueblo dirección este. Cabalgan durante unos minutos hasta que llegan a un bosque.  
\- La mina está en el interior del bosque a 5 o 6 kilómetros- dice Mérida mientras reduce la velocidad para ponerse a la altura de Sinnombre.  
\- Bien, déjame ahora delante si ves algo avisa- contesta Sinnombre.  
A Mérida no le suele gustar la típica caballerosidad de los hombres que insisten en sobretejerla pero por alguna razón Sinnombre desprendía un aura distinta.   
Tras galopar 30 min llegaron a la entrada de la mina. Sinnombre hizo señas de que redujera el paso. Mérida responde enseguida. Sinnombre se señala los ojos, señala a la entrada de la mina y muestra un dedo. A Mérida le costó un momento pillar ese mensaje en señas no oficial, se acerca a Sinnombre y le empieza a hablar en voz baja.  
-¿Has visto a alguien?  
-Lo huelo desde aquí.  
-¿Qué eres, un perro?  
-No, solo tengo más desarrollados los sentidos.  
-Bueno, que hacemos con él.  
-Tienes un arco. Usalo.  
-No puedo disparar a alguien solo porque está en mitad del bosque.  
-Huele mucho a ollín por lo que es uno de los pirómanos. Apunta a la cabeza.  
-¿Qué cojones te pasa?  
-Da igual ya lo hago yo.  
Sinnombre toma del suelo una piedra del tamaño de un huevo de gallina y de un movimiento rápido y certero avanza unos metros y lanza la piedra. El sonido de la piedra al impactar contra el cráneo suena durante un segundo.

Mérida se acerca rápidamente al guardia para comprobar sus constantes vitales. Está vivo, menos mal.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dice Mérida a Sinnombre, pero éste ya está investigando la entrada de la mina.  
-Vamos a ver de qué van estos- dice Sinnombre abandonado la entrada y revisando al guardia. Este esta vestido con una túnica roja ceremonial y porta pocas cosas en los bolsillos; un encendedor, pan, queso y un cuaderno versión de bolsillo. Sinnombre coge el cuaderno y lo ojea por encima.  
-Sereis gilipollas- dice Sinnombre entre dientes.  
-¿Sinnombre?- A Mérida le extrañó más de lo normal que alguien con el nombre de Soul Taker, el cual salía en tantas historias para niños, hubiera dicho un taco.  
-Estan intentando abrir un portal al mundo de los demonios- dice Sinnombre mientras se guarda el libro en su bolsa.  
-¿Es eso posible?  
-Sigueme y evitemos que lo sea.  
Sinnombre se adentra en la mina y sacando solo la mano le hace señales a Mérida para que le siga.  
La mina está húmeda, llena de moho por todos lados, hay picos y palas repartidos por doquier y la visibilidad no es muy buena. Después de avanzar durante unos minutos se encuentran una intersección con otros 3 caminos.  
-Dejame un momento, creo que puedo averiguar por donde debemos ir- dice Mérida mientras se agacha con una antorcha que había en una de las paredes -Hay muchas huellas frescas que se dirigen a la derecha, pero me llama la atención estas de la izquierda... Parece como si arrastrarán a alguien.  
-Es parte de la ceremonia, necesitan muchos sacrificios- dice Sinnombre.  
-Eso me temía, debemos ayudar a esas personas. No podemos dejar que los usen...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Sinnombre ya se dirige al camino de la izquierda. Mérida sin perder tiempo le sigue.  
El pasillo era bajo y Sinnombre va agachado para que los cuernos de su casco no golpeen con las vigas. Mérida se ríe por dentro.  
A unos minutos de caminar el pasillo se abre a una habitación de la cual se oye unas voces. Sinnombre le hace señas a Mérida de que prepare el arco y avanzan hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca para oírlas.  
-¿Qué tal estáis, sacrificios?- dice una de las voces, es tosca y claramente de hombre.  
-Por favor, déjenos salir.-dice otra voz, esta es más dulce y un poco tocada pero se puede decir que es de mujer.  
-Y entonces, ¿Qué sacrificamos?-  
-Sacrificarme a mí en su lugar-  
-Eso sería estúpido...-  
-Por lo menos soltar a los niños. No os han hecho nada.-  
-Eres muy guapa, creo que puedes ser más persuasiva- al oír esto Mérida tensa el arco y lo aprieta con fuerza y llena de rabia pero su rabia se ve eclipsada por la ira que desprende Sinnombre por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Mérida, al darse cuenta de esa ira intenta da un paso a tras pero Sinnombre la coge del arco y de un tirón suave se la acerca hasta que puede susurarla.  
-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?- dice de nuevo el hombre.  
-Como sacerdote, debo hacer lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a quién... necesita... ayuda...- dice la mujer mientras retiene las lágrimas.  
-Genial,...- dice el hombre mientras busca las llaves. El sonido de las llaves es la señal para Sinnombre y Mérida que en un segundo ocupan puestos en la entrada de la habitación. Mérida de pie con el arco preparado y Sinnombre agachado, para no entorpecer el campo de visión de Mérida, y con el escudo preparado. El hombre es fornido y viste una túnica muy parecida a la del tipo de la entrada con la diferencia de que éste esta protegido por un peto y unos antebrazos de metal.  
La aparición repentina de Mérida y Sinnombre le sorprende, torpemente deja caer las llaves y busca en su cinturón la daga ceremonial que porta, pero una flecha se le clava en el hombro. Se lleva una mano al hombro y antes de que pueda soltar un grito de dolor Sinnombre le embiste con el escudo hasta estamparlo con la pared más cercana. Las tres costillas que le parte Sinnombre le dejan sin aliento. Aturdido y dolorido intenta moverse para zafarse de la presión que seguía ejerciendo Sinnombre con su escudo para que no se moviera.  
-Muevete o di una palabra y termino de partirte en dos- dice Sinnombre conteniendo su rabia.  
Mérida, que ya se había puesto en movimiento, abre la celda de la mujer. Esta va vestida con las típicas ropas de sacerdote, túnica blanca que cubre todo el cuerpo adornada con símbolos religiosos y un gorro que recoge el pelo mas ahora llena de barro y sin el gorro habría sido difícil si Mérida no reconociera ese tipo de atuendo.  
-¿Estás bien? Hemos venido a ayudar- dice Mérida en un tono calmado y acercándose despacio.  
-S... Si... Si- dice la mujer sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
-Me llamo Mérida, el bruto de fuera se llama Sinnombre, es un Soul Taker. Estás a salvo.  
-¿Soul Taker...?  
-Es un Soul Taker, lo sabía, sabía que nos salvaría- dice una voz joven desde otra celda - sabía que las historias de la madre superiora eran de verdad.  
Merida se gira y ve cinco niños pequeños de entre 5 y 10 años encerrados en una celda situada enfrente. Todos parecen desnutridos y están bastante sucios.  
-¿Estais bien niños?- pregunta Mérida dejando espacio a la sacerdote.  
-Tenemos hambre, señorita.  
-No os preocupéis traigo mucho pan y un poco de queso- rápidamente se quita la bolsa de la espalda y saca varios panes y un cuarto de rueda de queso.- también tengo vino...- dice mirando a la sacerdote que asiente inmediatamente. Cuándo uno de los niños estira el brazo deja ver una marca en en ante brazo. Cualquiera en ese reino conocía esa marca. Significaba que ese chaval era huérfano. Los sacerdotes las usaban para distinguir a los necesitados de los simples gorrones.  
Sinnombre se gira el momento preciso en el que se puede ver la marca y cuando la ve la estancia se llena de ira, el aire se vuelve más pesado y los mecanismos naturales del cuerpo humano de todos los presentes se activan. Mérida, la sacerdote y los niños estan a unos metros y sienten como sus piernas tiemblan, pero para el hombre al que Sinnombre tiene empotrado contra la pared es mucho peor, su organismo entra en pánico y cuando Sinnombre le mira fijamente no puede evitar mearse encima.

Con los ojos inyectados en sangre y apretando los dientes Sinnombre agarra y aprieta la garganta del hombre que intenta gritar y no puede. Tras esto empieza a ejercer más fuerza reduciendo el espacio entre el escudo y la pared. Con el silencio que se ha formado se escucha perfectamente el ruido de cada costilla al partirse. Primero una, luego otra y la tercera es insonorizada por el llanto de uno de los huérfanos.  
-¡Sinnombre, para!- grita Mérida reaccionando inmediatamente al llanto.  
El huérfano sigue llorando y Sinnombre para, suelta la garganta del hombre y se mira por un momento la mano. Sinnombre deja de hacer fuerza con el escudo y el hombre cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y tosiendo.  
-¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la puta!- dice el hombre mientras se lleva las manos al pecho.  
Sinnombre se aleja del hombre y avanza hasta el huérfano que llora. Los demás huérfanos todavía con miedo se alejan de él. Sinnombre abre la celda a la fuerza haciendo que el cerrojo salte y cuando Sinnombre está delante de él, el huerfano no puede dejar de llorar. Sinnombre se arrodilla delante del chico, busca algo en su bolsa del cinturón y saca una caja muy pequeña y muy desgastada. El chico con más curiosidad que con miedo deja de llorar y no quita ojo a la caja.  
-¿Quiéres saber qué hay dentro?- dice Sinnombre con una voz calmada y con un aura completamente distinta a la de antes.  
El chico asiente, Sinnombre le entrega la caja y la abre con mucho cuidado. Dentro hay un montón de canicas.  
-El hijo de un cristalero me las dio por ayudarle con las compras, ¿Las quieres?- dijo Sinnombre. Al chico se le enciende la mirada, rápidamente coge la caja y se la enseña al resto.  
Mérida y la sacerdote se relajan un poco, toda esa tensión se habia ido tan rápido como había aparecido. La sacerdote se queda mirando fijamente a Sinnombre.  
-Tenemos que sacarlos a todos de aquí- dice Sinnombre mientras se levanta.  
-Vale- dice Mérida - ¿y qué hacemos con ese? - dice señalando al hombre que está en posición fetal mientras sigue maldiciendo entre dientes.  
Sinnombre se gira, se acerca al hombre, lo coge como a un fardo y lo lanza con fuerza al interior de una celda vacia.  
\- ¡Hijo de puta! - dice el hombre al caer - Espero que los demonios te arranquen la carne de los huesos mientras sigues consciente.  
\- Mérida, ayuda a la sacerdote. Vamos a sacarlos y luego nos ocupamos de lo "otro"- dice Sinnombre haciendo señas de que se de prisa.  
\- Ya es muy tarde...- dice en voz baja mientras sonríe con malicia el hombre desde el interior de la celda.

Ya fuera de la mina y después de comprobar que no falta ningún huérfano Sinnombre se acerca a la sacerdote.  
-Sacerdote, necesito pedirla un favor- dice Sinnombre.  
-Mi nombre es Anna- dice Anna titubeando debido a la diferencia de altura entre ella y Sinnombre.  
-Anna, oiga lo que oiga ahí dentro, por favor, no entre. Mérida y yo nos ocuparemos.  
Anna asiente rápidamente.  
Sinnombre le hace señas a Mérida y los dos vuelven a adentrarse de nuevo en la mina.  
-Gracias...- dice Anna en voz baja dejando caer una lágrima.

Dentro de la mina se encuentran de nuevo con la triple intersección. Mérida señala a uno de los pasillos y los dos entran con decisión. El pasillo discurre durante unos cuantos metros hasta que se abre a una gran cámara circular. Allí donde antes estarían los mineros rascando la beta de metales preciosos ahora no hay nada más que estandartes con símbolos religiosos, un gran círculo en el suelo con extrañas marcas rojas y cinco sacerdotes con túnicas rojas en el suelo, cada uno en un punto contrario de la circunferencia del círculo. El olor a hierro inunda el ambiente y debido a que la mina está abandonada ese olor solo puede ser de sangre.  
-Llegamos tarde- dice Sinnombre entre dientes.  
Mérida que no se da por vencida y revisa los signos vitales a cada uno de los sacerdotes. Todos están muertos excepto uno.  
-¡Sinnombre! Éste está medio vivo.- grita Mérida.  
Sinnombre rápidamente agarra al sacerdote con una mano y lo lanza unos metros fuera del círculo.  
Mérida atónita se queda mirando a Sinnombre.  
-Ese infeliz acaba de darnos una oportunidad- dice Sinnombre mientras mira a Mérida.- Ahora es cuando se va a poner feo.  
-¿Qué? ¡Sinnombre, me cago en Dios! Explícame a que viene eso, ahora mismo.- dice Mérida entre asustada y enfadada por la insensibilidad de Sinnombre.  
-¿Ves el círculo? Es un círculo para invocar una puerta al infierno. Su elaboración es muy complicada y cada paso debe seguirse a rajatabla. Ese de ahí- dice señalando al sacerdote que ha lanzado- debía apuñalarse el hígado para morir auto-envenenado, pero se apuñaló en el estómago y falló el último paso.  
Mérida intenta seguir la explicación pero le cuesta debido a que no está familiciada con la magia.  
Sinnombre se percata e intenta explicarlo de nuevo.  
\- ¿Sabes cómo se hace el pan? Harina, agua, sal y levadura.- dice Sinnombre y cuando Mérida asiente continúa la explicación- pues ese tío acaba de sacar el pan del horno antes de tiempo.  
\- Por lo que el pan no estará bueno-  
\- Exacto. Y si un portal no es bueno solo dura unos minutos antes de cerrarse.  
\- Entonces ¿sí se va a abrir un portal?  
\- Durante unos 15min, puede que menos.  
\- 15 min de infierno.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Le dará tiempo al gremio o a alguien a llegar?  
\- No lo creo.  
Mérida se queda en silencio unos minutos pensando y cavilando toda la información.  
-Antes de que lo sugieras, no podemos dejarlos aquí encerrados y esperar a los refuerzos.  
Mérida le mira y agita la cabeza borrando esa idea de la cabeza.  
\- Mérida.  
\- ¿Si?- responde Mérida dejando sus pensamientos apartados por un momento.  
\- Voy a quedarme y voy a matar a todo demonio que cruce el portal. Tu puedes irte, si quieres- dice Sinnombre con más seriedad de la que es habitual.  
\- ¡Ni hablar! - dice Mérida sin pensárselo. - Jamás he abandonado a nadie a su suerte y me da igual que seas un puto Soul Taker.  
Sinnombre se da cuenta de que ha tocado un tema delicado y se disculpa.  
-Lo siento.  
-Me da igual. Tenemos que pensar un plan y por tu tranquilidad me imagino que sabes lo que va a pasar.  
Sinnombre avanza hasta el centro del círculo.  
-Aqui se va abrir el portal - señala la entrada de la sala- apunta a la entrada y será tan ancho como el diámetro de este círculo. Por los tres incendios me temo que están avisados de que algo va a pasar.  
-¿Para eso eran los incendios?  
Sinnombre asiente y se coloca frente a la entrada de la sala mirando hacia el círculo - Debemos aguantar la posición aquí. Un solo demonio puede hacer mucho mal así que no podemos permitir que salgan.  
\- Como comprenderás no he luchado nunca contra un demonio...- y antes de que pueda seguir hablando Sinnombre se acerca a ella y le tiende la mano con una esfera azul en ella.  
\- La única parte débil de un demonio es su corazón pero cada demonio lo tiene en un sitio distinto. El arco lo he preparado para que reaccione ante el poder de esta esfera. Solo tienes que tenerla cerca de la flecha y está se desviará para acertar.  
Mérida se revisa el chaleco para darse cuenta de que no tiene bolsillo en la zona del pecho y sin pensárselo dos veces coge la gema y por un hueco del cuello del chaleco se coloca la piedra entre los pechos. -¿Asi servirá?  
Sinnombre sin reaccionar lo más mínimo asiente.  
Mérida le sorprende de la falta de reacción y prepara un lanzamiento de práctica.  
-Antes de soltar la fecha piensa en donde quieres que se clave.  
-Vale.- dice Mérida mientras se concentra en uno de los estandartes y piensa para si en clavarla en lo más alto de éste.  
En un momento tensa el arco, apunta y dispara. Al dispararse la flecha el arco brilla durante el tiempo que dura un parpadeo y la flecha va directa a la parte más alta del estandarte.  
\- Perfecto. Ahora pongámonos en posición.  
\- Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que...- pero antes de que pueda decir nada más el círculo empieza a brillar en un color rojo muy chillón. Puede que no supiera de magia pero eso fue una señal universal de que la pelea estaba a punto de empezar.  
\- Pongámonos como antes- dice Sinnombre mientras se pone nuevamente entre el centro del círculo y la salida, Mérida asiente y toma posiciones. - El infierno saldrá de golpe y hasta que nuestra dimensión y la suya se estabilicen sentirás mareos, náuseas y desesperación. Debes centrarte en algo o perderás el conocimiento.- dice Sinnombre mientras el círculo brilla cada vez con más fuerza.  
\- ¿Algo más?  
\- Todo lo que salga de ahí debe morir, dispara sin piedad. Yo me ocupo del cuerpo a cuerpo.- dice Sinnombre mientras se quita la capa y la lanza lejos.

Tras unos minutos se dislumbra una pequeña chispa justo en el centro del círculo. A la chispa la siguen otras que empiezan a alinearse formando un círculo en el aire de unos dos metros de radio. Después las chispas recorren la circunferencia en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj cada vez a más velocidad. A continuación las chispas cruzan transversalmente el cetro de la circunferencia desgarrando el espacio formando un patrón de líneas que posteriormente se hunden en el espacio dando la ilusión óptica de un túnel.  
Mérida empieza a sentir mareo y ganas de vomitar pero en vez de ceder a esto pisa con fuerza y tensa el arco.  
Por último el portal se torna rojo sangre y las líneas forman una nueva imagen. Un lugar de pesadilla a la orilla de lo que parece un lago o un mar. El portal chilla y las chispas se dispersan en todas direcciones de forma errática. Mientras el portal chilla la desesperación pone a prueba a Sinnombre y a Mérida. Ésta última empieza a tener visiones de lo que está a punto de pasar: el portal derramando fósforo y sangre, decenas de demonios entrando a la vez, una bola de fuego golpeando su costado, demonios comiéndose su cadáver y por último su aldea bañada en sangre. Mérida siente que pierde el control pero su corazón es más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba y su alma prende con determinación renovada. Ahora Mérida siente que está preparada y Sinnombre prepara la espada y el escudo. La espada y el escudo brillan con una luz blanca con igual intensidad que sus corazones. Los dos están preparados y listos para lo que va a salir.

Solo unos minutos más necesita el portal para estabilizarse del todo y después de otra ola de desesperación, que resisten como las rocas de la costa en un día de fuerte tormenta, muestra el horroroso paisaje de aquella dimensión infernal. Una playa de fósforo y sangre, en vez de arena y agua, con restos de carne y vísceras podridas esparcidas por doquier. A unos metros un grupo de diez demonios se percata de la presencia del portal.  
No hay dos demonios iguales pero todos tienen en común unos cuernos, unas garras afiladas y una mirada fría y sedienta de sangre.  
Con un tiempo de reacción inhumano el grupo de demonios se abalanza hacia el portal. Mérida, que tenía ya el arco tenso lanza la primera flecha y como un rayo azul atraviesa el abdomen del primer demonio, el cual, cae a plomo al suelo y es pisoteado por los otros demonios que no se frenan lo más mínimo. Mérida prepara la siguiente fecha, dispara y se clava en el pecho de otro demonio que cae igual que el anterior. Sinnombre avanza deprisa y antes de que puedan atravesar del todo el portal arremete contra el resto del grupo. Con un estilo de combate, que Mérida no había visto nunca, Sinnombre desgarra a tres demonios de un solo tajo mientras golpea con el borde del escudo a otro. Los tres demonios a los que ha cortado empiezan a arder por las heridas más como si no sintieran dolor empiezan a centrar sus ataques en Sinnombre. Mérida dispara de nuevo y otro demonio cae. Sinnombre desvía un ataque de un demonio hacia otro y con extrema fluidez corta la cabeza de un tercero, el cual cae innerte al suelo. El escudo de Sinnombre brilla con intensidad y los demonios en llamas caen retorciéndose. Quedan tres que ahora rodean a Sinnombre. Uno de ellos se gira un momento en la dirección de Mérida solo para recibir un flechazo en un lado de la cabeza. Los dos restantes se abalanzan a la vez contra Sinnombre. Sinnombre de nuevo con una fluidez de un experto en combate agarra de los cuernos a uno para ensartarlo en el pecho del otro. Tras esto corta la cabeza del primer demonio y cuando el segundo cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor con la cabeza aún clavada Sinnombre pisa la cabeza clavando más el cuerno y terminando con la vida del último demonio.  
A lo lejos se ve como una horda mucho más grande se acerca a toda velocidad. Sinnombre limpia su espada con la mano quitando más o menos la sangre de demonio y se coloca en posición defensiva con el escudo por delante y la espada a media altura. Mérida con la siguiente flecha ya preparada tensa la cuerda del arco.  
La horda se acerca cada vez más y más pero de repente todos se frenan de golpe. Sinnombre retrocede rápidamente a una posición cercana a Mérida y levanta el escudo rápidamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dice Mérida con miedo.  
\- Un Farolero- responde Sinnombre.  
Y una figura aparece en un lateral del portal, su apariencia es igual o más horrible que los demonios de antes pero se diferencia en que anda más erguido, viste con una túnica hecha de piel oscura, su rostro solo lo forma unas grietas en la piel de las que sale sangre, no tiene ni ojos, ni nariz, ni boca y por último porta un pequeño farol de hierro que arde con tanta intensidad que el hierro que forma el farol está constantemente al rojo vivo. Tras él, un pequeño ser de un color tan oscuro que parece que absorbe la luz a su alrededor con un solo ojo blanco.  
-Mierda, Mérida céntrate en el del Farol, yo te protejo.- dijo Sinnombre con clara tensión en su tono de voz.  
Mérida hizo caso y se centró en el Farolero. Lanza la primera flecha y el Farolero la esquiva como si fuera un trapo arrastrado por el viento a la vez que saca una llama del farol y la lanza en la dirección de Mérida.  
Sinnombre reacciona rápido y para la llama que esplota con violencia al chocar con el escudo. Por razones desconocidas Sinnombre no deja de mirar fijamente al pequeño ser oscuro.  
El Farolero repite la jugada sacando una llama más grande a lo que Mérida aprovecha para disparar otra flecha. Los dos erran el disparo, la flecha no alcanza su objetivo y la llama choca contra el escudo de Sinnombre que de nuevo lo pone en medio de su trayectoria. Mérida frustrada saca otra flecha pero al colocarla en el arco y ver cómo el Farolero prepara una bola de fuego tiene un segundo de epifanía y recuerda la visión del portal. Sabe que va a golpear su costado. El Farolero lanza la bola de fuego y Mérida centra su atención en la bola. Ésta no se mueve cómo las otras. Sinnombre se mueve nuevamente para pararla pero la bola se desvía y pasa por un lateral del escudo. El Farolero gira con violencia su muñeca y la bola coge velocidad mas no impacta contra nada. El Farolero en un segundo de confusión recibe un flechazo en mitad de su rostro de grietas y cae al suelo como un fardo sin saber que Mérida había previsto lo que haría y se había movido a la par que Sinnombre evitando así que la bola la golpeará en el costado de la visión.  
Tras esto sólo quedaba el pequeño ser oscuro al que Sinnombre no había dejado de mirar en ningún momento. Mérida se fija por primera vez en ese pequeño ser y este le devuelve la mirada. Mérida siente en un segundo un montón de sentimientos a la vez; tristeza, alegría, ira, hambre, envidia, lujuria y muchas más que la obligan a apartar la mirada y cuando la aparta el único sentimiento que queda es un sentimiento de terror absoluto. Con la misma velocidad de un rayo el pequeño ser atraviesa el umbral que le separa de Mérida para atacarla pero es frenado en seco por la espada de Sinnombre que con una habilidad sobrehumana le atraviesa el cráneo justo en medio parandolo en seco. Cuando Mérida se recupera del susto y ve lo cerca que ha estado ese ser de atacarla no puede evitar tener una arcada.  
-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, aguanta un poco más- dice Sinnombre a Mérida mientras desencaja de su espada el cuerpo inerte del pequeño ser oscuro.  
Mérida asiente, ahora mismo no puede hablar porque está en un precario equilibrio entre la valentía y la cobardía.  
El grupo de demonios sigue en la misma posición al otro lado del portal. Después de ver cómo han acabado con un Farolero y un Acosador el mismo día no saben cómo proceder.  
Sin previo aviso el portal empieza a agrietarse por los bordes.  
Tanto los de un lado como los del otro se percatan y empiezan a moverse. Sinnombre y Mérida se preparan para la ofensiva y los demonios cargan a toda velocidad empujándose entre ellos para llegar antes.  
Pero un nuevo sentimiento entra por el portal y una mano tan grande como éste asoma por él. Mérida no puede evitar soltar un grito ahogado. La mano agarra el borde superior del portal y lo estira desgarrando el espacio alrededor del portal como si fuera papel arrugado. Después aparece un demonio de dos metros y medio, mucho más alto que los otros, muy musculoso, con cuernos más grandes y una sonrisa de lado a lado llena de dientes afilados como agujas de marfil. Antes de atravesar el portal da unas palmaditas a la mano que sujeta el portal y está hace más fuerza abriendo un poco más el portal.  
\- Mérida, pase lo que pase, te voy a proteger- dice Sinnombre antes de que el demonio se gire hacia ellos.  
Mérida es incapaz de reaccionar, la situación no hacía más que empeorar y estaba a punto de desfallecer.  
El demonio atraviesa el portal y una nueva ola de desesperación azota a Mérida, que no aguanta más y cae al suelo. El demonio les mira y dice unas palabras en un idioma que ninguno de los dos entienden. Sinnombre guarda la espada en el escudo y lo deja en el suelo. El demonio se ríe y su risa afecta más a Mérida que ya casi no puede mantenerse consciente.  
Poco a poco Mérida pierde las pocas fuerzas que tiene y logra oír y ver imágenes sueltas de lo que sucede en el intervalo que se mantiene despierta.  
Primero ve a Sinnombre cargando contra el demonio mientras se oyen las risas de éste.  
Después, sin saber por qué, Sinnombre se ve cada vez más alto, aún cuando se está alejando.  
Por último, lo que ve se queda grabado en su mente a fuego. Ve lo que nunca nadie a visto a día de hoy. Un demonio completamente asustado y frente a él un ser de su misma altura. Solo puede verlo durante medio segundo pero nunca lo olvidará. Un monstruo de aspecto amenazador ocupa el sitio donde debería estar Sinnombre, tiene una espalda ancha y encorvada, sus brazos son tan largos que puede apoyar las manos en el suelo estando de pié y sus piernas se asemejan a los dibujos de los dragones de las historias.  
Antes de poder ver algo más Mérida termina por desmayarse, no sin oír un alarido de pánico del demonio, un gruñido y un crujido muy fuerte seguido de un golpe.

 


End file.
